


18. coming untouched

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: 101 Kink Prompts [14]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: AU where magic is real, Coming Untouched, F/F, Future Fic, Technically?, Vibrators, Voodoo, and it's being used irresponsibly, because that's what i'm thinking myself, magic sex, one may look at these tags and think "what in tarnation", which is a perfectly valid thing to think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Yoshiko and Riko are far away from each other, but they work around it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't a request fill but i'll be getting back to those soon -- after all i only have one left :3
> 
> alternative title: "who knew that voodoo could do so much for me?" but im tired of naming things after ken ashcorp songs ok im tired

Once again, Riko’s sweaty hands caused her to drop her phone flat on her face. For fifteen minutes, she had been clutching it in her hands, waiting for Yoshiko to call. Just as she had been instructed, she was laying naked in her bed, vulnerable...just as Yohane liked her. She was almost completely sure that her sheets were ruined by then; she was dripping wet, and she had been for what felt like hours on end. Riko wanted to touch herself, so badly, but Yohane would know if she did, and it wasn’t becoming of a little demon to disobey her mistress.

 

Thankfully, she didn’t have to debate for too long. Just as she had picked her phone up again, the call came through. Her thumb slammed the “ANSWER” button without hesitation. Of course, she never hesitated when it came to Yohane. As soon as the phone was by her ear, she whispered, “I miss you.” Of course Yoshiko knew how bad Riko missed her, but it was habit for Riko to mention it anyway.

 

“You’ve been waiting for my call...how proper,” Yohane purred. Riko trembled with excitement at the sound of her voice, with her hand itching to roam between her legs and rub her throbbing clit. _Patience, patience,_ Riko thought.

 

“Yes, o-of course...how was school?” Riko didn’t even need to ask. Theater classes had treated Yoshiko well. You had once said that being with thespians allowed Yohane to “summon her inner weirdo”. _Not that she didn’t do that before..._

 

Yes, Yoshiko _was_ rather weird. Riko didn’t exactly mind. In fact, Yoshsiko’s peculiarities opened up a whole new world for Riko. Ever since Yoshiko moved away to study Western theatre in America, they had been...keeping their relationship _interesting_ by using some of Yoshiko’s more traditional tactics. Specifically, voodoo. At first, Riko had been skeptical, but after Yoshiko used her (expertly-made) Riko doll to give Riko what felt like the most _amazing_ orgasm on Earth, she couldn’t exactly argue.

 

“Fine, fine. Let’s cut the small talk, though...such mundane topics bore a fallen angel beyond words,” Yoshiko said dismissively. In all honesty, Riko was pleased. As much as she cared about how Yoshiko’s day went, she was too busy thinking about how _hers_ was spent: squeezing her thighs together in class, trying to ignore the throbbing that appeared between her legs whenever she thought of Yohane. “You’re...as I asked you to be, right?”

 

“Naked, on my back,” Riko parroted. “Really, I’m ready...”

 

Yohane snickered. “Lily, you’re really too cute when you’re all excited like this. I’ve got something new for you.”

 

Riko gulped. That could either mean immense pain or immense pleasure. “I-I see...what do I need to do-”

 

Before the question could fully leave Riko’s mouth, she felt a tingling sensation on her right hand. It was almost similar to numbness, but it was more like a vibration. “Lily? Did you feel that?”

 

“Something on my hand...”

 

“Awesome,” Yoshiko said, breaking character for a second. “That was a vibrator. I’ve been wanting to use one of these on you for so long, Lily.”

 

“A v-vibrator...?”

 

“That’s right. I wasn’t sure if it’d work through the doll, but it seems like it’ll be fine. Excellent, excellent. Okay, spread your legs.”

 

Riko felt a little embarrassed, but she spread her legs anyway, shutting her eyes. “Alright, Yocchan. Let’s see how this...oh...”

 

Once again, Yoshiko made her go silent, that time with pleasure instead of confusion. She could hear the vibrations through the phone, but all she could feel was vibrations on her nipples, alternating between her left and her right. Soon, they were both hard, begging for attention. “Your breathing is going ragged...just from that, Lily? Do you really want me that bad?”

 

“Yes, I-I’ve been waiting for this all day...I wish you were here, Yocchan. I need to come, I need you-”

 

“Relax, Lily. I’ll take care of you. I always do. Don’t I?”

 

Riko squirmed but breathed an agreement, trembling. “I know you do, but I-I really need it...I’ll even beg, I don’t care...”

 

Yohane laughed again, and Riko whimpered. “Alright, alright, settle down.”

 

The vibrations started back up, that time around Riko’s pussy lips. Her back arched and she cried out, trying to thrust her hips into a sensation that wasn’t even really there. It was teasing her, focusing everywhere but where she needed it most. Riko clawed at the sheets, then growled, “My clit, my clit, on my clit, please!”

 

Riko felt her breasts being caressed, but Yoshiko didn’t reply. The aimless, almost _useless_ teasing continued. Riko wished she could feel the vibrator inside of her, but she knew that was impossible with a mere voodoo doll. However, Yoshiko was at least _somewhat_ helpful; with her breath slightly labored, she said, “Here I come.”

 

“Thank you, thank you thank you thank you,” Riko whimpered.

 

The vibrations finally moved to her clit, and her pleasure along with it. Yoshiko was merely ghosting around it, brushing against it and making Riko yelp each time. She was so weak to Yoshiko’s touch, however indirect it was; knowing that her lover was causing those sensations only amplified them. She longed to put her fingers inside of herself, thrust against her g-spot until she couldn’t even muster the energy to moan anymore, but she knew that Yoshiko wouldn’t allow it. Sometimes, afterward, Yoshiko would command Riko to touch herself, but that was usually when Yoshiko herself wanted to get off.

 

Riko was left with her hands at her sides, waiting for Yohane to give her what she needed. The vibrator began to tease her lips again, avoiding her clit completely. Yoshiko murmured, “You said you would be willing to beg...?”

 

“Yes, yes, I-I’ll do anything. Please...please make me come. I miss you so much, Yocchan, and I-I need you,” Riko sputtered, the words falling off of her lips in a desperate, stumbling string. “God, I’m soaked...for you...”

 

“I wish I could taste you, Lily,” Yoshiko said, her voice cracking. Her fallen angel persona was quickly falling apart under her lust, and Riko loved it. “I wish I could touch you...” Riko felt the vibrator slowly moving up, up, up, until it was brushing against her clit again. That time, it remained idle, moving back and forth, in circles, pressing down just enough to make Riko groan. “I wish I could _feel_ you.”

 

“Please, touch yourself, Yocchan. I want to hear you moan with me.” Riko managed to pant her plea, writhing against the sheets as the vibrator got more insistent upon the doll.

 

Yoshiko wasted no time complying; within seconds, Riko could hear her breathing getting heavier, and the vibrator pressed down harder, making Riko cry out. Usually, when Riko was using such a toy on herself, she had to stop every now and then to give herself time to recover, but Yoshiko was relentless. Riko tried her hardest to hold back her shameless yells, but Yohane’s brutal assault on her clit quickly proved to be too much.

 

With Yoshiko’s moans in her ear, Riko began thrusting her hips harder and harder into the empty air of her room, trying to get more of that sweet ecstasy even as she reached her climax. Riko soiled her sheets with her wetness. Her eyes nearly rolled back in her head, and her throat was going raw from screaming and begging. Through all of it, Yoshiko didn’t stop, still pressing down hard and circling. Yoshiko felt a groping sensation on her breasts, pinching on her nipples, touches all over. Riko found it amazing, how Yoshiko wasn’t even there, wasn’t even _touching_ her, but she had still managed to give her such a mind-blowing orgasm.

 

Yoshiko didn’t stop until Riko was almost sobbing; only then did she pull the vibrator away, leaving Riko twitching and gasping for air on the bed. “I can tell from here, Lily...you’re wrecked, aren’t you?” Yohane seemed pretty wrecked herself, barely able to speak through her heavy breaths. “Would you mind if I checked this out for myself...?”

 

Riko almost asked what Yoshiko meant, but then she heard the whirring of the vibrator again. Before she could wonder why she didn’t feel it on her clit again, she heard Yoshiko whimpering into the receiver. Riko almost felt numb from pleasure, but she couldn’t help herself; a hand snaked down to her pussy and felt the wetness there. For some reason, her touch didn’t seem nearly as good as the vibrator’s, but she thrust three fingers into her slick passage anyway, listening intently as Yoshiko began to fuck herself with the vibrator. Perhaps it was just Riko’s imagination, but she could have sworn she heard the wet smacking noises coming from between Yoshiko’s legs...

 

“Haha...it’s a tight fit. Lily...it turns me on so much to know that I just made you come with this, too,” Yoshiko giggled. Riko almost hated herself for being so weak to Yohane, especially knowing how easily flustered Yoshiko was, but she was too far in to even care. “So I guess you _are_ fucking me, in a way...does that please my little demon?”

 

“Y-yes...”

 

“Touch yourself for me.” Riko was already a step ahead of her, but she grunted her agreement, thrusting even faster. She yelped when she found her g-spot, then began to bump against it without remorse, digging her nails into the sheets with her other hand. Every thrust against it felt like a rush of heat licking at her skin. “Lily,” Yoshiko mumbled. “I love you. I love you so much. I want you, I want you, I want you-”

 

“I know, Yocchan. I want you too,” Riko replied. “Mmph, I-I’m almost there-”

 

“So am I. Come with me, okay?”

 

Riko loved how Yoshiko’s voice got more and more high-pitched as she got closer to her peak, it made Riko tremble with pleasure. Her body was already so sensitive from her last orgasm, but she was quickly approaching another. “O-okay...touch your breasts, too, Yocchan.”

 

Riko could hear Yoshiko’s wanton squeal as she pinched her nipples. “That’s it, that’s good,” Yoshiko gasped. “Fuck, fuck, I’m there...Lily, please-”

 

“Me too,” Riko cried out. Her fingers moved even faster inside of her and her toes curled. She shut her eyes tight, tried to imagine Yoshiko’s hands all over her, her tongue, her fingersー

 

A sharp cry came through the phone just as Riko quaked, still trying to drag her orgasm out with clumsy, desperate movements. Hearing Yoshiko screaming and fucking herself on the other line only intensified Riko’s climax more, and by the time she finished, her entire body felt heavy. As much as she wanted to go again, she wasn’t even sure if she could.

 

When Riko finished, Yoshiko was still whimpering, still dragging the vibrator in and out of her to ride her climax out. Riko imagined her pleasuring herself with the toy and moaned under her breath, whispering sweet nothings to Yoshiko through the phone as she quieted.

 

“I’ve been waiting all day for that,” Riko said, drowsily.

 

“Me too,” Yoshiko admitted. “After all, you _are_ one of my most loyal servants. It’s only natural that I look forward to spending time with someone so obedient...”

 

“This is nice and all, but we should really plan a trip. I wouldn’t mind traveling to see you.”

 

“Spring break is soon, though?”

 

“Oh. Y-yeah,” Riko murmured, blushing even harder than she was already. _I usually leave the spontaneous decision-making up to Yocchan..._ “Sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize. I’m oh-so flattered,” Yoshiko teased. For a second, they laid there, listening to each other breathe and perhaps even coming close to falling asleep, as they often did on the phone. “But, seriously. When you come over here?” Yoshiko scoffed. “God help these bedsprings.”

 

“Oh, definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer don't do voodoo idk if that shit actually works but if it does and you get arrested it's not my fault


End file.
